The Hunchback of Notre Ed 2
by Z-King
Summary: A sequal to Blue Paratroopa's story. In this story are favorite Eds return to paris were Quasi finds romance, new danger and Esmeralda and Phoebus have a son! poor eddy.
1. Returning to Paris

(Hello, my fellow readers. This next story that I am going to do is a sequel to another fanfic story made by one of this site's famous authors, Blue Paratroopa's crossover story the "Hunchback of Notre Ed". Oh and before I forget, Ed, Edd, n Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the "Hunchback of Notre Dame" belong to Disney. I own nothing!)

It was another typical day in Peach Creek and all of the cul-de-sac kids are enjoying the day playing out on the street except for the Eds, who are watching by the curb.

"Ah, what a beautiful day," said Double D. "The birds are singing, a nice cool breeze is gently blowing, does it not fill your heart with joy?"

"I'm bored out of my mind!" shouted Eddy.

"I forgot to wear underwear again, guys" said Ed while his two friends looked at him oddly.

"Well, Eddy, how about we just skip enjoying this happy summer day and just go ahead and start another one of our famous and failed scams?" sighed Double D.

"Why bother! We already used every idea I could think of and, besides, look at everybody." shouted Eddy as he pointed to everyone's activity on the street.

" Johnny's playing melon head again, Jimmy and Sarah are playing with dolls, Kevin's doing stupid bike tricks, Nazz is lounging again, and Rolf is counting his turnips…. Did I mention Nazz is lounging!?

"I know, I know, I know," yelled a happy hoping Ed.

"Yes, Ed, what is it?" asked Double D.

"Let's go to Paris, guys!"

"Oh why didn't I think of that? It's so simple," said Eddy sarcastically. "Going to Paris, what a great idea, but one thing wrong with that….that is the most stupid idea I ever heard!"

"Actually, Eddy, I think I know what Ed's suggesting," said Double D.

"What are you talking about ,sock head!?"

"Just follow me, Eddy."

A minute later the Eds arrived at Double D's garage.

"Why'd you drag us here, sock head?" complained Eddy.

"Déjà vu, Eddy" said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed!"

"Gentlemen, may I reintroduce you guys to…" said Double D as he opened his garage door, revealing three familiar futuristic-looking helmets hooked up to a large machine. "Our old virtual reality machine!"

"Oh yeah I remember that!" said Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy, remember when we used it to travel to Paris hundreds of years ago?" said Double D.

"Ah what a great time it was as though it was only seven years ago" said Ed happily. "Remember when we met Quasi, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Phoebus, Clopin, gasp….., Esmeralda and her goat!"

"And we also kicked Frollo's butt!" said Eddy with his fist in the air.

"If I remember right, Ed was the one who beat Frollo," said Double D.

"Ah what do you know, sock head."

"Well we haven't used the machine in a long time so I was hoping we could use it again," said Double D.

"Why not, sock head, let start her up!" said Eddy as both he and Ed put on their helmets.

Double D began pressing buttons on the machine. "Just give me a moment, fellows, I am setting the machine seven minutes after we left. There, that should do it."

"Oo-la-la!, déjà vu again Eddy!" cried Ed.

"Ed, shut up!"

Double D then put his helmet on and pressed the final button and in a flash they were all standing in the Paris square, looking up at the Notre Dame cathedral.

"Ah look at it, gentlemen." sighed Double D. "Whether it's virtual or reality, Notre Dame cathedral is still the most magnificent sight of them all."

"Yah well the place still smells," groaned Eddy.

"Oops, sorry, Eddy," apologized Ed.

"Not you, lumpy!" grumbled Eddy. Then Eddy noticed something around the town.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is it Valentine's Day already?"

Then as both the Eds looked at the surroundings they see a familiar hunchback jumping off roof after roof putting party bands on each roof.

"Look ,fellows, it's Quasimodo!" shouted Double D.

"Hey, Quasi, down here!" shouted Eddy.

"Yoo-hoo, Quasi ,it's Ed see me?!" shouted Ed.

Right when Quasi finished putting the last decoration on the house he heard some familiar voices and looked down to the source and to his surprise he sees his old friends.

"Ed, Double D, Eddy!" shouted Quasimodo as he jumped off the house and ran to the guys and brought them to a group hug.

"Oh I missed you guys so much. It's been so long!"

"Ed missed Quasi too," said Ed.

"Geesh and I thought Ed was the tough hugger," gasped Eddy.

Quasi then let the Eds go from his hug ."It is great to see you again too, Quasi, but what do you mean by so long?" asked Double D

"Why, you guys been gone for seven years," said Quasimodo.

"WHAT!" shouted Eddy and Double D.

"Escargot!" shouted Ed.

"Seven minutes huh?" said Eddy.

"Well I must have accidentally miss typed the time coordinates." admitted Double D. "Well besides that, what's going on Quasi, is the festival of fools happening again?"

"Well actually…"

But then our company hears a familiar laugh and when they turned around for the source they see…

"Clopin!" shouted Ed.

"Ah, my friends, welcome back to Paris and I see you have come on the day we prepare for the Festival de Amour!"grinned Clopin.

"Festival de what!" asked Eddy.

"Ah, allow me to explain." said Clopin as music is heard though the air.

"Oh, no not a song," grumbled Eddy.

"Hooray, Sing-a-long!" shouted Ed.

Clopin:** There's music in the marketplace**

**The streets have come alive**

**The town is in a tizzy**

**It's a busy, buzzing hive**

**There's cause for this commotion**

**And emotional display**

**We just can't wait **

**To celebrate**

**Our favorite Holiday!**

"Which is?" questioned Double D.

Clopin: **Le Jour D'amour**

**Your song is in the air**

Clopin and Quasimodo:** What magic will you make for us?**

Elderly couple:** What promise will you share?**

Clopin and Quasimodo: **That golden bell, sweet La Fidel**

**Will soon be ringing clear**

**The best of all the festivals Le jour D' amour is here!**

"Again Festival D what!" shouted Eddy

"Le jour d' amour, Eddy. It means the love of the day," said Double D.

"Right, my friends," said Clopin. "It's for all the lovely couples in Paris, it's a festival that celebrates both new and old couples to gather around and proclaim their love for all of Paris to hear."

"Gross," said Ed.

Clopin:**Some have come in puppy love**

**A chance to steal a kiss**

**Some are still in l'amour**

**After years of wedded bliss**

Clopin and company:**Everyone's parading down the promenade in pairs**

Clopin: **To join the celebration of the finest of the fairs**

Clopin and company: **Le Jour D'amour your song is in the air**

**What magic will you make for us?**

**Whose name shall I declare?**

**That golden bell, sweet la fidel**

**Will soon be ringing clear**

**The best of all the festivals Le jour D'amour is here!**

Quasimodo: **Oh how the stars will sparkle on the water**

**As the troubadours sing tales of true romance**

Hugo and Victor:**The spirits may rise**

**With fire in their eyes**

Laverne: **While gypsy girls enchant you with a dance**

"Hey, Sock head, did you hear that?" asked Eddy.

"Why, yes I did Eddy. It sounds like the Gargoyles but did Laverne's voice sound different to you?" said Double D.

"Let's mambo, guys!" shouted Ed as he grabs both Eddy and Double D and joins the dancing villagers.

Clopin, Quasi, and company:**Le Jour D' amour **

**Your song is in the air**

**What magic will you make for us?**

**What promise will you share?**

**That golden bell, sweet la fidel will soon be ringing clear**

**The best of all the festivals **

**Le jour D'amour is here!**

"For once can we skip the songs?" groaned Eddy.

"I thought it was good, Eddy," said Double D.

"Let's party!" shouts Ed.

"Come on, guys, I want to show you all something," said Quasimodo as he opens the cathedral doors. "Follow me."

"Follow Quasi!" shouted Ed as he once again grabs his friends and follows Quasi inside Notre Dame.

(Well that ends our 1st chapter. Tell me what you think.)


	2. Old and new friend and a bell

(Hey ,guys, time to continue with the story. Once again I own nothing!)

The Eds continue to follow their friend Quasimodo inside the church and up the steps to Quasi's room when the Eds see the three gargoyles.

"Oh my, look who's here," said Victor, the tall gargoyle. "It's our good friends, the Eds. Hello, Edward,"

"Nice to see you again, Victor, but please just call me Double D," said Double D as he shakes Victor's hand.

"Hey, hey, long time," said Hugo, the pig faced gargoyle.

"Hello again, boys, how have you been?" asked Laverne.

"Do the pigeons ever poop on you, Laverne?" asked Ed.

"Still the same as usual huh, Ed?"

"Are you kidding?"said Eddy. "Lumpy never changes, he doesn't even change his socks."

"Yes well, we seemed to notice long ago," said Victor, covering his nose from the scent of Ed's feet.

"And speaking of the same, you're still short huh, Eddy?" laughed Hugo.

"Hey, who are you calling short, you fat pig nose oaff!" shouted Eddy.

While Eddy and Hugo kept fighting and the others (minus Ed who was running about the room) tried to stop the fighting ,Quasi carefully put the festival flower he had in a vase. He looked at it happily then turned to the others and asked.

"Are you guys gonna fight all day or am I going to show the Eds La Fidèle?"

"Oh, what an excellent idea!" said Victor.

"Oh, I would love to see the bell everyone's been talking about." said Double D.

"Ed wants to see La Fi something," bellowed Ed.

"It's La Fidele, Ed, and just you boys wait, it's the most beautiful bell in all of…."

But Laverne stopped what she was saying when she noticed Eddy and Hugo still fighting.

"Knock it off, you two big bozos!" snapped Laverne.

The two stopped immediately. "I was winning any way," said Hugo.

"Yea sure you did," grumbled Eddy.

As the Eds followed Quasi up the ladder, Double D noticed as they got to the top Quasi's modeled village.

"Look at this ,gentlemen, Quasi remade his village replica." said Double D.

"You see one model you seen them all ,sock head," said a bored Eddy.

"It's like we are looking up above, guys!" said Ed.

"Yes, it does seem like that ,Ed," said Double D. "It just proves some things never change not even in seven years."

But Double D spoke too soon as both he and his fellow Eds hear a voice they never heard before.

"Toro, Toro!" said the unknown voice.

The Eds turned and saw Quasi play matador with a small boy.

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know, Eddy, but he does look a little like someone we know," said Double D, looking at the boy.

"Zephyr, you need to slow down."

Now that was a voice the Eds know too well. As they turned their heads to the voice, they see Esmeralda, their beloved gypsy friend.

"Look who it is ,guys," said Ed.

"Oh baby, time to make my move," said Eddy, slicking his hair back.

"I wouldn't count on that ,Eddy, look," said Double D, pointing at the person coming up next to Esmeralda.

"Hey, it's that Phoebes guy. What's he doing here?" grumbled Eddy.

"I wonder how Esmeralda knows that boy?" pondered Double D.

But then both the Eds stopped talking when they heard Zephyr respond to Esmeralda.

"Okay ,Mom."

"MOM!" shouted Eddy and Double D.

"Sequels!" shouted Ed.

And if that wasn't enough.

"Listen to your mother ,young man," said Phoebes.

"Yes, Papa," said Zephyr.

"PAPA!" shouted Eddy and Double D again.

"Surprise twist!" shouted Ed.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you boys that Phoebes and Esmeralda got married and had a kid too," said Laverne, who like the rest of the gargoyles were beside them the whole time.

"Why yes, you did, but that's alright. It should not have come as a shock at all," said Double D. "Guess things do change in seven years."

"I can't believe this!" grumbled Eddy, seeing that Esmeralda is with Phoebes.

"You know you didn't have a chance with her to begin with," whispered Hugo.

"Shut up!" snapped Eddy.

Esmeralda and Phoebes heard Eddy yell and turned in surprise to them.

"Boys, you're back!" said Esmeralda.

"Well where have you boys been all this time?" asked Phoebes.

"What can we say, we have been out saving other people. You know were amazing, right?" bragged Eddy.

"In other words you guys just been scamming, haven't you?" said Phoebes.

"Yes in a way," said Double D before Eddy could say anything stupid (which is Ed job).

"Wow, you guys are the Eds? Wow, Quasi and Mom have told me all about you guys!" said Zephyr.

"We're famous ,guys, we should get our own show!" bellowed Ed.

"So what brings you boys here? You came to see the Festival?" asked Phoebes.

"Why yes, Phoebes, in a way. Also Quasi was just about to show us La Fidèle," said Double D.

"Are you gonna ring La Fidele for my mom ,Quasi?" asked Zephyr.

"You bet he is and your mother is going to the square shouting in the night, 'I love my husband Phoebes'," said Phoebes.

"Oh, really and what makes you think I'll be shouting so loudly," asked Esmeralda, toying with Phoebes.

"Why to be heard over me yelling I LOVE ESMERALDA!" shouted Phoebes as he picked up Esmeralda into a kiss.

"Ah, look at that ,gentlemen, true romance is shown before us," sighed Double D as he turned to Eddy and Ed, who are right by Quasi and Zephyr. "Doesn't that fill your heart with happiness?"

"Yuck!" said Eddy, Ed, and Zephyr.

"Yeah, yuck," sighed Quasi.

"Well, to change the subject, which bell is La Fidèle ,Quasi?" asked Double D.

"It's this one," said Quasi pointing to the bell.

Double D, Eddy, and Ed turned and looked to where Quasi was pointing and they saw a big brown old bell.

"Well this is, well, it's," said Double D, trying to find the right words.

"It looks like every other stupid bell in this place," said Eddy.

"Eddy!" hissed Double D.

"Try looking under it ,Eddy," said Quasimodo.

"Fine, I'll look," said Eddy, getting under the bell. "But I'm saying this bell is… still…..

Eddy stopped speaking as soon as he was under the bell. Double D, getting a little worried, decided to go under too.

"Limbo time!" shouted Ed as he too went under the bell.

Now that all three Eds were under the bell what they saw amazed them. Inside the bell was covered above and below with gold, ruby, diamond, sapphire and about every other jewel imagined.

"Wow, I can see more of myself ,guys," said Ed.

"My Lord, this is magnificent, it's so beautiful, it's breathtaking," said an amazed Double D. "Is it not beautiful, Eddy… uh Eddy?"

But Eddy could not answer. His mouth was opened wide, his eyes were nearly out of their sockets and his whole body was shaking.

"Um, Ed, let's get out of the bell for a moment, okay?"

"Okay ,Double D."

As the two stepped back from the bell and stood by Quasi and the group to see what happens.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Eddy so loudly the bell vibrated .

And when it stopped the group looked under the bell to see what was happening and they saw Eddy looking at every jewel, every diamond, and kissing it repeatedly.

"Look at all of this, I could have the world's biggest jawbreaker… No, no, all the jawbreakers at the candy store… No, the Jawbreaker factory… No, No, THE ENTIRE JAWBREAKER INDUSTRY… YES, YES, YYYYYEEEESSS!" shouted Eddy in amazement " I could see where this is going to take some careful thought."

"Well you may be our friend but you cannot have the bell," said Phoebes.

"But, but, but, but, but…"

"Now, Eddy, Phoebes is right. This bell belongs to the people of Paris, not to you or anyone else," said Double D.

"Besides we can't take it with us to the real world, Eddy, remember?" whispered Double D.

"Fine," grumbled Eddy sitting on the floor pouting.

Double D then helped Quasi with cleaning the bell, especially with Eddy's saliva on it.

"Whose name are you going to yell, Quasi?" asked Zephyr.

"No one, I guess," said Quasi with a sad look.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?" asked Ed.

"I don't think anyone ever will."

"You mean after seven years you still don't have a girlfriend?" asked Eddy, who is still in his slump.

"Eddy!" hissed Double D again.

"What?"

Then Esmeralda and Double D went to comfort Quasi.

"Quasi, it takes more than looking to really see," said Esmeralda.

"She's right, Quasi. Don't worry, when you find the right woman you will know and you will be ready," said Double D as he cleaned the diamond Quasi was looking at to prove his point and for a moment Double D could have sworn Quasi's reflection looked normal with no signs of disfigurements.

"Someday, no, what could possibly ever change?" sighed Quasi .

Then the whole group heard trumpets outside.

"Wow, a circus!" said both Zephyr and Ed.

"A circus and a festival on the same day sounds like the perfect time for a scam," grinned Eddy, back to his old self. "Let's go to the circus, boys!"

"But, Eddy, I think we should help Quasi with the bells," said Double D.

"That's okay, you guys can help when you get back," said Quasi.

"To the circus, guys!" yelled Ed as he once again grabbed his two friends and jumped out the window .

Zephyr yelped in surprise. "Don't worry, Zephyr," said Phoebes, "those boys will be alright. Believe it or not I've seen them survive worse,"

Zephyr then looked down to where the Ed's have landed and saw them alright and turned to his dad.

"You were right about them, Dad, they're weird, funny but weird."

(Well that was a lot of writing. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be ready soon.)


	3. A Circus and A Girl

(Hey ,guys, chapter 3 is upon you all! And again, I, Own, Nothing!)

The Eds were now getting out of the crater they made. "For once, Ed, can we please just use the stairs to get down like everyone else?" complained Double D as he dusted off his shirt.

"But Ed likes jumping off of stuff, Double D!" said Ed with his trademark grin. "And Ed likes landing on his head."

"That explains everything. Now come on, let's set up our scam by those circus wagons!" exclaimed Eddy as Ed ran to the circus wagons, leaving Eddy and Double D alone.

"I hate to ask this, Eddy, but what is your brilliant idea this time?" asked Double D sarcastically.

Eddy then turned to Double D with a sly grin. "Behold!" said Eddy as he tore off his shirt to reveal a jungle loincloth like shirt and pants. "The return of the flying Eduardo Brothers!"

Double D just stared at Eddy with a freak out face. "You're still wearing that thing? After all these years!"

"What can I say, sock head, always be prepared!" exclaimed Eddy. "Now let's find Ed and start practicing our scam. These pigeons would think were part of the circus, then we can..."

"Eddy, even if we do get money, we still can't take it with us," explained Double D.

"Yea, well I can't help it. I need to make a scam, Double D! You remember the last time I didn't make a scam?"

"Yes, Eddy, I remember you went all crazy,"

"That's right now, let's find Ed and get this scam going…"

"Guys look at this!" Ed shouted in his friends' ears and dragged them to a circus wagon, surrounded by kids.

"This better be good, Ed! I had a scam planned on," complained Eddy.

"What's going on, Ed?" asked Double D.

And to answer Double D's question, the circus wagon side opened up to reveal a stage and on it a man wearing a long black and white robe and wearing a mask with peacock feathers.

"Come one, come all to cirque du Sarousch!" said the masked man with the kids and Ed "ahhhing" at him.

"See juggling clowns, fire breathers!" said the masked man as he did the tricks that he mentioned. "And magic," he said as he pulled a rabbit out of a random child's hat.

"Amazing, bravo, good sir!" applauded Double D and the kids and Ed, but Eddy just stood there unimpressed.

"Oh please, the old pulling a rabbit out of a hat trick, my grandma could do that in her sleep, which she does a lot," said Eddy to the masked man.

The masked man secretly gave him a glare then he went back to his tricks. "Well then enough tricks. Allow me to present the prettiest ornament along the midway," said the masked man as a tall box was pushed from the wagon to the stage.

The masked man opened it but nothing was in it. He then closed it and tapped it with a wand and said as he opened the box again. "My assistant Madell… huh!" he said with a gasp. The box was still empty.

"Oh wow, look at that, Ed, I never seen an assistant like that before," said Eddy sarcastically.

"I don't see any one, Eddy," said a confused Ed. "Do you see, Double D?"

"Well uh, Ed…" said Double D.

"That was the point, Lumpy, geez!" groaned Eddy.

The masked man glared at Eddy again and did the trick again. "My assistant Madell…huh." But like before the box was still empty.

"Hey why don't you stick to be a clown and leave magic to the real magicians!" laughed Eddy.

"Eddy, please don't start anything," whispered Double D.

The masked man who was now covering the box from the audience gave Eddy a look that could kill.

"Uh, mister mask guy, where is the assistant?" questioned Ed.

"He's right, there's no one there," said a boy from the audience.

The masked man was in trouble now but then smiled to the audience. "Well of course not, you have to come to the circus to see her!" he said as he disappears in a puff of smoke and the boxes and the stage go back in the wagon with the children clapping.

"Lame excuse!" shouted Eddy as he and his friends left the wagons side and headed back to Notre Dame. "Can you believe that faker?"

"Well, Eddy, I have to say I did not agree with you heckling that man. He only wanted to entertain the children," said Double D.

"Well the guy's a big hack, and I know a scam artist when I see one."

"I suppose it takes one to know one, Eddy,"

"Yea and… hey, wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, Eddy, let's just get back and help Quasimodo with the bells,"

"To, Quasi!" bellowed Ed.

"Now, Ed, can we please try another way of getting up there?" asked Double D.

"Okay, Double D,"

"Good, now let's just..gah," but Double D did not get to finish his sentence as he and Eddy were grabbed by Ed on the shirt.

"Up, up, and away, guys!" shouted Ed as he threw both his friends at the church.

Back in Notre Dame Quasi and the gargoyles cleaned the bells. "Do you all hear something?" asked Victor.

"It sounds like it's coming from the window," guessed Quasi.

Hugo then hopped to look out of the window and then saw where the noise was. "I think it's coming from…" But before he could finish something rammed into him. The group turned to Hugo and saw Eddy and Double D on the ground. Then Ed popped out of the window. "How's that, Double D?"

"Ed, that's not what I meant when I said for us to try a different way in. Ow," said Double D rubbing his head.

"Ow! I think I hit my head on something hard," grumbled Eddy rubbing his head.

"Yea, my head!" shouted Hugo rubbing his head.

"Would you look at that, Victor, one dummy hitting another dummy," laughed Laverne.

"You called?" said Ed.

"Well how was the circus?" asked Quasi while helping Double D and Eddy up.

"It was a big waste of time!" shouted Eddy.

"Actually, Eddy, the circus was not ready yet," said Double D.

"Well that clown stinks,"

"He was amazing, Quasi. He juggled and pulled a bunny out of his hat!" shouted Ed while hopping.

"Wow, I guess I have to see the circus for myself," laughed Quasi.

"Now since you guys are here why don't we clean these bells?" said Quasi. He tossed a wet rag to each of the Eds and then both of them started to clean the nearest bell.

"Okay, and when we're done we can finally get you a girlfriend," said Eddy.

"Eddy!" shouted Double D.

"It's okay, Double D. I'm alright with the way things are, Eddy," sighed Quasi.

"Oh come on, Quasi!"complained Eddy. "You just can't sit around here and wait for some random girl to come here and say…"

"Uh, hello?"

"Good girl voice, Eddy," said Ed.

"I don't think that was Eddy, Ed," said Double D.

Then both the Eds, Quasi, and the Gargoyles looked down to see a blond woman wearing a green dress.

"Damsel alert," said Hugo.

"And a lovely vision at that," said Victor.

"Wow, look at that babe," smiled Eddy.

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked Laverne.

"No, you're a rock!" said Ed.

"I haven't seen her before," pondered Double D.

"Who cares! Stand back, boys, I'm going to make my move," said Eddy as he slicked back his three strands of hair and then proceeded down to where the woman was.

"Well say goodbye to that tall drink of water," said Hugo.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Eddy doesn't scare her away," said Double D as he was climbing down after Eddy. "Coming, Ed?"

"Follow the leader!" shouted Ed as he jumped off and unfortunately landed on Double D. In turn they landed on Eddy right as he was about to talk to the girl.

"Oh my, are you boys alright?" said the girl looking over the Eds.

"Well if were dead, then you are one hot looking angel," said Eddy winking.

The lady cringed at Eddy's action and checked on the other two.

"I believe what my friend here is trying to say is we've had a lot worse," said Double D.

"I landed on my face again, guys!" shouted Ed.

"Okay… you three would not happen to be the bell ringer here, are you?" asked the lady.

"Why no, Miss," said Double D as he and his friends were getting up.

"Well I'm looking for the bell ringer."

"What!" shouted Eddy. "You got to be kidding me. How come all the cute girls wanted to see him. First it was Esmeralda now this one? Hmmmph!"

"There there, Eddy, don't worry, maybe you can get a hunchback some day," said Ed patting Eddy on the back.

"Shut up, Ed."

"Well we'll be happy to take you to him if you want," asked Double D. "We are friends of his."

"Thank you. By the way my name is Madellaine,"

"That's a wonderful name. My name is Edward but my friends call me Double D. You already met Eddy, and this is Ed,"

"Hey, Maddie!" greeted Ed.

"No, just Madellaine, so where is the bell ringer?" she asked.

"He's upstairs cleaning the stupid bells," grumbled Eddy.

"Yes well, come along, we will introduce you to him," said Double D as he, Eddy, and Ed led Madellaine upstairs.

"He's right there on top of that…bell?" Double D was about to say but as he looked up on the bell. Quasimodo was not there.

"Well he's gone, why don't you two go find him and leave me with the babe… I mean Maddie," said Eddy.

"Madellaine," corrected Madellaine.

"Yea Madeline," said Eddy.

"The smallest one," said Ed.

"I think I will stay with Madellaine while you and Ed go," said Double D.

"Come along, Eddy, we got friend searching to do!" said Ed as he grabbed Eddy and started searching the room.

"Rats!" complained Eddy.

"Well, Miss Madellaine, are you new around here?" asked Double D.

"Yes, I'm from the circus," said Madellaine.

"Really, what do you do?" asked Double D.

"Oh just stand there and look pretty," sighed Madellaine.

"Oh, well ,why do you want to meet our friend?"

Madellaine was looking at the model village."Well I just love bells, oops!" she said nearly knocking over the model villagers. "By the way, which one is La Fidèle?"

"Well I don't know if I should tell you but…"

"Hey, Double D, we found Him!" shouted Ed.

Double D ran to where he heard Ed and found him and Eddy by Quasi.

"The big chicken was hiding with the gargoyles," laughed Eddy.

"I-I-I was just nervous that's all," said an embarrassed Quasimodo.

"That's alright, here she comes right now," said Double D turning to where Madellaine was climbing up.

"Well, Miss, here he is," proclaimed Double D.

"Where who is?" asked Madellaine.

Double D turned around to find Quasi gone again.

"Oh Quasi," groaned Double D.

"Is he hiding from me?" asked Madellaine.

"Well he's very shy, Miss," said Double D.

"There he is, the shy little guy!" said Ed.

All turned to where Ed was pointing to see Quasi hiding under a big bell.

"What's the matter with you, too scared to meet a girl, buddy!" laughed Eddy.

"No, no I am not," said Quasi still under the bell, then he heard Madellaine laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just looks like you're wearing a really big hat," laughed Madellaine. She stopped when the Eds (even Ed )were looking at her funny. "Oh, that just sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No I just never looked at it that way before," laughed Quasi.

"Yes it's a brass beret, a-a two ton topper," joked Madellaine.

"A Chapeau in c sharp," laughed Quasi again.

"Oh how about a bowler bell?" laughed Double D

"Bell-top!" joked Eddy.

"HAT"S WITH BELL NAMES!" shouted Ed.

As the Eds laughed and joked with Quasi and Madellaine, it came to a stop when Madellaine gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Miss?" asked Double D.

"Must be Ed's stupid bell joke," said Eddy. "It was so bad it sacred her,"

"It did? Sorry, Miss," apologized Ed.

"No, it's the gargoyles!" cried Madellaine.

"Gargoyles," said a shocked Quasi.

"Well I admit some gargoyles look scary but not these three," said Double D.

"Unless you count the fat looking one," said Eddy.

"But they were alive. But that's dumb isn't?" sighed Madellaine.

"No," said Quasi with a happy grin on his face.

"She sees them talk too, Double D?" asked Ed.

"Yes I believe you're right, Ed," said Double D.

"Either that or she lost it," said Eddy. But then Double D gave him a mean look. "What? I'm just saying,"

"Also who are you calling ugly?" Hugo snarled at Eddy but stopped when Victor and Laverne clamped their hands over his mouth, then both of them returned to their statue forms.

The Eds then followed Quasi, who was now on the upper floors following Madellaine, who was back by the model village.

"You must think I'm stupid," sighed Madellaine.

"No, that just means you have an imagination," said Quasi who was trying to make sure she did not see him.

"And I am the only one that's stupid, right, Eddy?" said Ed.

"No contest there, Lumpy," said Eddy.

"Well he's right, you do have a great imagination," said Double D.

"Do you really think so?"asked Madellaine.

"I do," said Quasi, who is now hiding behind the statue head.

"What's your name?" asked Madellaine trying to get a good look at him.

"Quasimodo," said Quasi as he slightly sticks his head but not so that Madellaine could see.

"He is our best best friend!" said Ed. "Right, Eddy?"

"Well he is a good pal," said Eddy.

"Indeed, he is also well loved in the village," said Double D.

"Well then, Quasimodo, wouldn't you like to come out where I can see you?" asked Madellaine.

But Quasi kept back by the statue.

"As I said before Quasi is pretty shy and you are new here so maybe you don't understand that…" But Double D's talking was stopped as Madellaine pulled the curtains to get a much better look.

The light from the sun revealed Quasi to Madellaine. In sadness he tried to cover his face but It was too late Madellaine saw everything, The Eds then turned to Madellaine only to see her cover her mouth in a shocked face.

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry," said Madellaine as she ran out of the room, then out the door and for certain out of the church.

"Yey, well who needs you anyway!" shouted Eddy. "Right, Ed?"

"She should not be scared of our friend, Eddy, nope not at all," said Ed

"Gentlemen, please, you can't blame her, she is after all new here," said Double D. "But I am sorry for you Quasi, uh Quasi?"

But Quasi was silent then he moved from his hiding place and to his model village where he is now carving a new figurine.

"Oh the poor kid," said Laverne as she and Double D went to comfort Quasi. Hugo, Victor , Ed and even Eddy stood back in sadness for their hunchback friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Laverne putting a caring hand on his shoulder.

"No, you all saw the way she looked at me," sighed Quasi.

"Well get her to look again, honey."

"Laverne's right. Remember what Esmeralda said, Quasi? It takes more than looking, don't give up," said Double D to lift Quasi's spirit. But Quasi was still working on his new figurine, which almost started to look like Madellaine.

"Well I think you should forget about her. Besides, as they say, there are plenty of fishes in the sea," said Eddy.

"Oh are we getting Quasi a mermaid girlfriend, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Oh dear," sighed Double D.

Then Quasi looked at the Eds with a smile and asked, "Do any of you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles, well what kind?" asked Double D.

"You know just ordinary miracles."

"Ordinary miracles?" asked Ed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eddy.

"I don't follow you either, kid," said Laverne.

"Well I see couples and it looks so nice being with someone who loves you. I guess I'm just wondering maybe someone could love me," said Quasi. He then picked up a figure of himself and put it on his model bridge. Then music is being heard.

"Oh not another song!" complained Eddy.

"Shush!" said Double D, Ed, and the Gargoyles as they listened to Quasi's song.

Quasi:** Imagine someone to love who loves you.**

**Imagine to look in her eyes and see.**

**Imagine how miraculous it seems to be, but it's not so very rare.**

"It's not?" asked Ed.

Quasi: **You can find it anywhere.**

**It's an ordinary miracle.**

**The kind you find around you every single day or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May.**

**They're so many.**

**The ordinary miracle.**

**A common kind of miracle that runs right by or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye so you miss it.**

**A sudden bolt of distant lightning.**

**Cathedrals rising out of stone.**

**A baby starts to walk and talk one day then, shockingly, he's grown and in love!**

**That volcano of emotions not the thousand gypsy-potions can undo.**

"Again, what is he talking about!" asked Eddy. "And what's with him anyway?"

"I think Quasimodo is in love, Eddy," said Double D.

"Really?"

Quasi: **Yes, it's love!**

**Well, of course my view is slanted but people do take love for granted.**

**Sad, but true.**

**Of all the many miracles.**

**Mysterious and marvelous and big and small. When people fall in love it rally beats them all.**

**Oh, to see it, to feel it, to know it!  
Imagine someone to love who loves you.**

**Imagine to look in her eyes and see.**

**Imagine how extraordinary it would be if an ordinary miracle happened to… me.**

Then Quasi put the figure of Madellaine right on the same model bridge his model was on and looked silently at them.

"Oh that was beautiful," said Double D while wiping a tear from his eye.

"If you ask me the song "Out There" was much better," said Hugo.

"Well no one was asking you!" said Laverne.

"Okay enough of this sappy stuff," snapped Eddy as he walked toward Quasi."Look, Quasi, if you are into this girl then let me give you some advice. Why not go to her, hmm?"

"Eddy has a good point, go to the circus, make a good impression," said Victor.

"Yes but you got to dress sharp," said Double D.

"Hmm, what does one wear to a carnival event, Double D?" asked Victor.

"Well nothing but…"

"Daring ha, ha!" laughed Hugo. The joke caused Eddy and Ed to laugh too.

"Hugo, that is not what I mean!" said a blushing and embarrassed Double D.

"Okay maybe a bit pushy for a first date."

"I don't get it," said Ed.

"Look, Quasi ,you could just sit around and hope for a miracle, or you could make one of your own," said Laverne.

Quasi then looked back down to his models and thinks it through and with a smile. "You're right, everyone, I am off to the circus!"

"Hooray, were going to the circus, the circus, the circus!"shouted a very happy Ed.

"But wait, what am I going to wear?" asked Quasi.

"You got to wear something snazzy looking, something that says you're a lady's man, at least that's what my big bro told me," said Eddy.

"And I got the perfect thing, kid," said Hugo.

(Thank god I am done with this chapter and now more to go. GROAN!)


	4. At the Circus

(Hey ,folks, chapter 4 is here! And again, I, Own, Nothing!)

Quasimodo walked across town to the circus to see Madellaine. But he wasn't wearing his usual attire, he was wearing a single feathered burgundy hat that matched his shirt and pants and a purple cloak. To Quasi ,he looked great, but to the Eds, who were following him, well… you could hear snickering.

"Eddy, Ed, please don't laugh," whispered Double D, who was also trying to hold a snicker.

"I can't help it, Double D, look at him," whispered Eddy, who was holding back a big laugh.

"Quasi looks funny, Double D," said Ed, holding back a laugh.

"Quiet, please. Quasi is trying to make a good impression and as his friends we must support him," said Double D. "No matter how odd his fashion sense is."

"Well, try telling them that," said Eddy, pointing at Esmeralda, Phoebus, Zephyr, and even Djali the goat.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Quasi showing off his new clothes. But the others just stared at him.

"Uh, too much?" asked Quasi while Double D was putting his finger on his lips to signal them not to say anything negative.

"No, of course not, it's a new you!" said Phoebus.

"Wow, great hat, Quasi!" said Zephyr.

"Quasi, don't worry, you look dashing," said Esmeralda.

"See, Eddy, they love his new look," said Double D.

"So does the goat," said Eddy, pointing at Djali the goat eating the feather from the hat.

Soon our group headed out to the circus and oh what a sight. There were multiple tents, a high wire act, and a man on stilts and even bears juggling torches on a big ball.

"Wow! The circus is amazing!" shouted Ed running around the whole place.

"There he goes," said Eddy. "Who wants to bet after today Old Lump will bring the whole place down?"

"Zephyr, stay close! I don't want to lose you!" said Phoebus to his son, who was dragging Quasi to a random circus act.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Phoebus. Quasi will watch him closely," said Double D.

"I know, I just don't trust these people."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well just look at them, they travel across towns like, like, like…"

"Gypsies?" sneered Esmeralda.

"Yes, wait no, no, I mean, what I meant was…"

"Oh well, uh we better go find Ed right, Eddy," said Double D nervously.

"You go. I want to see how this turns out," grinned Eddy.

"Come on," grumbled Double D as he grabbed Eddy away from Esmeralda and a very dead meat Phoebus.

Meanwhile Ed was seeing the sights when he heard Madellaine's voice form a circus wagon.

"Maddie?" said Ed. He was looking through the door window and saw Madellaine talking to a fat man and a little old guy tying rope around him to make him look skinny. They were talking about stealing something. Madellaine (Maddie to Ed) looked sad and the fat guy now looked skinny putting on a…

"WIG!" shouted Ed running away from the circus wagon and into a tree.

From his daze he could see the two faces of his friends.

"Oh dear, Ed, are you alright?" said a worried Double D. "Did you hit your head?"

"He hits his head all the time, Sock head," said Eddy. "I'm just surprised he hasn't gotten any more stupid."

"Hey, guys, I just saw something," said Ed.

"What, Ed?" asked Double D.

"Oh, um, I forget."

"I changed my mind, he has gotten stupider," said Eddy.

"Eddy! Well come on, Ed, the show is about to start," said Double D.

"Oh the show, I love the show… what is it?" said Ed.

"We'll know when we find out."

Soon the Eds found themselves back with Quasi and the others watching some jugglers performing on stage and then a puff of smoke appeared, causing the jugglers to disappear and causing a familiar person known to the Eds to appear on stage.

"Guys, look, it's that magician guy!" said Ed waving at him.

"Oh, great, this bozo again," grumbled Eddy.

"Eddy, behave!" said Double D.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"Madams and Monsieurs, boys and girls, behold a treat for your senses and a delight for your souls!" said the Magician as he somehow got the three balls he was juggling to appear in Zephyr's hands.

"Oh please I could…" But before Eddy could say anything, Double D gave him a quick glare. "Oh right fine, I'll be quiet!"

"Welcome to Cirque de Sarousch!" said the Magician as he took off his mask to reveal a short black haired man. "I am Sarousch!"

"Oh dear, he must be the ringmaster of this circus," said Double D.

"What was your first clue?" said Eddy sarcastically.

"And you made fun of him, Eddy, shame, shame," said Ed waving his finger.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Allow me to present my assistant the lovely Madellaine!" said Sarousch as he twirled his cape and in a puff of smoke revealed Madellaine in a lovely red dress.

"Oh, so that's what she meant by standing and looking pretty," said a blushed Double D.

"Quite a catch huh, Quasi?" smiled Eddy, nudging Quasi with his elbow.

"Well, I-I-I-I, she, what I meant is, well…" stuttered Quasi.

"Shush, Ed wants to see what happens next," said Ed.

"And now let me astound you with a feat of magic you all have never seen before," said Sarousch as the audience watched an elephant being carried on a board by two strong costumed men and when they got near the stage the two men put the board down and Madellaine guided the elephant on the stage.

"And now I will need one person from the audience for this act," said Sarousch. Naturally all the Kids and Ed waved their hands hoping to be picked, but Eddy scoffed. "Oh I hate to be the poor sap that gets picked for this load of…"

"You, the young man with the three strands of hair!" announced Sarousch pointing at Eddy.

"What!" shouted Eddy.

"Congratulation, Eddy," said Double D.

"Aww," said an upset Ed.

"Hey let go of me, you circus clowns!" snapped Eddy as the two costumed men carried Eddy and put him on the back of the elephant, which was now covered in a cloak.

"Now do not look away from the beast for I shall make it disappear before your very eyes, so keep a sharp watch and don't look away," said Sarousch.

"And what about me?" said Eddy.

"Well your proof. If you're on the elephant and I do my trick, it will disappear and you'll be safely on the ground."

"Yea, and if it's still there, you and I would look pretty stupid up here, mainly you."

"Oh, what a charming young man he is," grumbled Sarousch.

Then Sarousch began to say some weird chants. The audience was glued on to this but for a moment Double D thought he had seen one of the circus people pick a villager's pocket. But he quickly dismissed it and watched as a puff of smoke covered the stage.

"Cough-Cough-Cough, Hey, Buster, could you quit it with the smoke bombs already and get me off of this stupid…" But Eddy stopped talking once he looked down and the elephant was not there and since he was not on it, he fell to the ground.

The audience cheered for the act and Sarousch then came up by Eddy and lifted him to his feet. "A round of applause for this brave young man here!" he said.

Eddy then bowed to the audience, then with no one noticing, Sarousch kicked Eddy off the stage and into a mud pile. "Let that be a lesson to you, don't challenge someone bigger than you," whispered Sarousch.

"Did you guys see what he did?!" shouted Eddy.

"Yea, he made the elephant disappear!" exclaimed an excited Ed." You think he could make me disappear?"

"Why not, I'll do it for you!"

"Now, Eddy, calm down," said Double D.

"Clam down? That guy made me fall on my face twice today!" shouted Eddy.

"Well I guess you could consider it payback, Eddy."

"Oh just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Wow Sarousch is incredible!" said Zephyr.

"Yea, like a splinter," said Eddy.

"Sounds like you want to join the circus, Zephyr," said Double D.

"Hey, maybe I could join the circus," said Zephyr. "I could be a juggler, what do you think, Quasi?" but stopped when he noticed that Quasi was not paying any attention.

"Oh no! Quasi's mind has been taken over by the alien brains from Cranial One!" shouted Ed.

"Ed, Quasi's mind is not being taking over, he is just looking at Madellaine," said Double D.

"I don't mind looking either," grinned Eddy.

"Eddy, please, there's a child present."

"Helllloooo," said Zephyr waving his arms in front of Quasi's face.

"What are you doing?" asked Quasi out of his trance.

"Nothing, you were making googoo eyes at your girlfriend."

"You dog," said Eddy.

"Woof, Woof," said Ed.

"What… she's not my…who said she was my…" Quasi smirked at Zephyr.

"Zephyr," Quasi then grabbed Zephyr and both of them started laughing.

"I thought you had forgotten all about me," said Zephyr.

"Oh no, Zephyr, Quasi never forgets his friends, especially not you," said Double D.

"He's right, I'll always be there for you," said Quasi

"Always?" said Zephyr.

"Always."

"Um, Eddy, do you remember when I sang that song with the gargoyles and the lyrics of that song appeared in my head?" asked Double D.

"Yes, so?" said Eddy.

"Well I think it's happening again but with different lyrics."

"You know what, Sock head?" said Eddy. "I think it's happening to me too."

"Let's sing a song!" said Ed.

Zephyr:** You mean if**

**I were in any kind of great big mess or trouble**

Quasi:** I'd be right there**

Ed: **We'd be a pair**

"Yum fruit."

Zephyr: **You mean you'll never leave me all alone**

**We'll always be a double or two**

Eddy:** Or Three**

Double D: **Or four**

Ed:** Or more**

Quasi: **That's the arithmetic**

**I'd stick with you**

Zephyr:** Just say we're hanging by a rope above an evil witch's brew pot**

**It's bubbling blue**

Ed:** With sticky goo**

Zephyr: **Our rope gives way and then we crash and make a splash**

**Inside her stew pot of glue**

Quasi: **Even if you're sticky slick**

**I'd stick with you**

Zephyr began juggling the balls while Quasi and the Eds followed him.

"Were sticking with you, kid," Eddy said as he swiped the balls Zephyr was juggling and passed them to Quasi.

"Hey, no fair," Zephyr smirked, when Quasi gave the balls back to him.

"Can't help, you're stuck with us," said Double D as Quasi picked up Zephyr and placed him on his shoulders.

"Best friends," yawned Zephyr.

"And we always will be, always," said Quasi as he then held Zephyr in his arms as Zephyr fell to sleep.

"Oh, he's so cute when he's sleeping, just like a baby tarantula," said Ed.

"Well the kid's not as bad as Sarah or Jimmy, but he's okay," said Eddy.

"You would make a great father some day, Quasi," said Double D.

"Thanks," said Quasi slow rocking Zephyr.

Quasi:** Through all the thin and thick**

**Closer than frack and frick**

**We all here will do the trick**

**I'd stick with you**

Ed then noticed Madellaine watching Quasi behind a circus wagon.

"Hey, guys, Maddie is…"

"SHH, quiet Ed," said Eddy.

Quasi:** Fast as the clock can tick**

**I'd be there just as quick**

**No one I'd rather pick**

**I'd stick with you**

Quasi then gave the sleeping Zephyr to Esmeralda and Phoebes and watched them leave.

"Okay, Lumpy, what were you saying?" said Eddy.

"Saying what?" said Ed.

But before Eddy could yell at Ed both he and Double D noticed Madellaine behind Quasi.

"You have a way with kids," said Madellaine.

"Oh, Madellaine, I… I…I was just… hi," said Quasi trying to hide his face with his hat.

"He's lucky to have a good friend like you," said Madellaine.

"Well would you look at that rare species of…fauna," said Double D. "Pardon me."

"Wait for me, Double D," said Eddy, following Double D away from the two except one.

"ED!" shouted Eddy and Double D getting Ed's attention

"Am I it?" said Ed following his friends and leaving the couple alone.

(Well another chapter gone and done. Stay tuned for another one.)


	5. Romance and Theives

(Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, well he is the next chapter. I, Own, Nothing!)

"Were, are we going, Eddy?" said Ed.

"Well Sock head said we should give those two some privacy," said Eddy.

"And that is why we should leave them alone so they can be better acquainted," said Double D. "Besides it will give us time to see more of the decorations being prepared for the festival, I bet all the people are so happy that…"

"Look, guys, it's an angry mob!" shouted Ed as he pointed to the said mob talking to Phoebes.

"So much for a festival of love," said Eddy.

"Captain of the guard, I insist you do something!" cried a woman.

"All my coins to pay my land lord are gone, there'll throw us out!" cried a man.

"My life savings is gone!" cried an old man.

"All right, don't worry the king's guard is on the case! We'll find your missing valuables!" said Phoebes ridding his horse away from the mob.

"Where we'll find them I don't know," Phoebes said to himself.

"What happened?" asked Double D.

"These people's money and jewels were just stolen today," said Phoebes.

"Criminals!" shouted Ed.

"Oh dear, who could have done this?" pondered Double D.

Then Phoebes, Double D, and Ed where both looking at Eddy suspiciously.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" shouted Eddy. "Look I did not scam any one this whole day!"

"Still better to be safe than sorry, Ed?" said Double D as Ed grabbed Eddy by the legs and started to shake him.

"Shake, shake, shake… shake, shake, shake… shake your Eddy, shake your Eddy!" singed Ed.

All that came was Eddy's pen, hair gel, house key, and his lunch (Ewe) and after that Ed put Eddy back down.

"See I told you!" snapped a daze Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy," said Double D. "I thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong! And besides I only scam people, I never steal!" shouted Eddy.

"Well not anymore," Eddy whispered.

"Well if you didn't do it then who did?" pondered Double D as the Eds were walking with Phoebus pondering as they returned to the circus.

"What a minute," said Phoebus stopping his horse.

"What now," grumbled Eddy.

"A string of robberies happens the moment the circus comes to town?" said Phoebus.

"A coincidence?" said Double D.

"Yes!" said Ed.

"I don't think so," said Phoebus.

"You're sure?" said Double D.

"How many times have I been wrong?"

Phoebus's house Achilles starts to tap his hove on the ground repeatingly like he was counting.

"One, two, three, four… hay I counted to Four, guys!" said Ed who was counting with Achilles.

"Achilles that was a rhetorical question, I'll see you boys tomorrow," Phoebus said as he ride Achilles away while the Eds continue to look around the town.

"I knew that Sarousch guy was trouble," said Eddy.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions, Eddy," said Double D. "Besides Madellaine is in the circus and she's not a thief."

"Well…"

"Eddy!"

"What I was just thinking…"  
"Hey, Guys, look there goes Quasi and Maddie!" said Ed pointing to Quasi and Madellaine walking away from Clopin's puppet show.

"Well we should still leave them alone so…" but Double D stopped as Eddy and Ed gave him a sly grin.

"We're going to spy on them aren't we?" sighed Double D.

"You bet we are, Sock head, but were going to be sneaky," said Eddy.

"Sneaky is my middle name, Eddy!" bellowed Ed but was quickly shut up by Eddy and then the Eds silently followed the unexpected couple.

Our three spies's followed the couple to a bakers place then all the way to a small tower by the lake.

"Ed! Would you stop eating that stupid soufflé all ready!" said Eddy.

"But it's so good Eddy!" said Ed taking a last big munch on the soufflé.

"Well it would seem that Quasi and Madellaine went in that tower, we should give them some privacy now," said Double D.

"What are they going to do in there, Double D?" asked Ed.

Double D blushed at Ed's question. "Well… um, I don't think he would…well…they…"

"They might be jumping off of roof after roof," said Eddy pointing at Quasi and Madellaine jumping off the tower top and onto roof houses.

"Oh, that was a close one," said Double D breathing a sigh of relief. "Well there's no way we can catch up to them so we might as…"

"Up on the roof tops, guys!" shouted Ed grabbing his two friends.

"Well, here we go again," said Eddy as Ed (while still holding on to them) with a great leap landed on a roof top then followed Quasi and Madellaine but stopped as they saw them walking on a party ribbon.

"Well I'm out I don't walk on rope," said Eddy.

"You know, gentlemen, I could swear I'm hearing the gargoyles singing up on the cathedral," said Double D.

"Well there not the only ones," said Eddy. "Look down, Sock head."

And when he looked down the town people started to sing and soon enough Ed started to sing.

Town people: **Oh, wow**

**Just across the square**

**Look at Quasi there**

Ed: **Love has nailed him!**

Town people: **Oh, wow**

**Sighing when he talks**

**Flying when he walks**

Ed: **Love's derailed him**

"Do you even know what derailed means, Ed?" said Double D.

"Oh, is it when the train tracks off the railroad?" said Ed.

Then rain begins to fall but not only are the town's people still singing but dancing with Quasi and Madellaine.

"I'm singing in the rain!" said Ed.

"Well I'm not going to sing in the stupid rain," said Eddy.

"Well, we better find a dry place," said Double D.

"Oh come on, Sock head, rain never hurt any…"

And right when Eddy was talking a lightning bolt zapped the Eds with rocked them towards Notre Dame.

Meanwhile at Notre Dame the gargoyles where looking at the happiness Quasi was having then they heard some distant, Hugo was about to look out the window but stopped.

"Hey, Victor, why don't you look out and see what's causing that noise," said Hugo.

When Victor looked out he was slammed by something, and when Hugo and Laverne went to check on Victor they saw him on the ground with Double D and Ed.

"Ha, glad it wasn't me this time," laughed Hugo.

"Hey, where's the big mouth one?" asked Laverne.

And after that, Eddy came right slam into Hugo.

"Hey, Pig face," grumbled Eddy on the floor.

"Hey, loud mouth," grumbled Hugo.

"What happen to you three?" asked Victor getting back up.

"Would you believe we were struck by lightning?" said Double D.

"With you three, I believe anything," said Laverne.

"Aw, the singing is over," whined Ed looking outside.

"Oh my Quasi and Madellaine have just entered the cathedral," said Double D.

"Quick hide their coming up," said Hugo and with that both the Eds and the Gargoyles hid as Quasi and Madellaine entered the room and Madellaine drying herself off in another room and while she's doing that the Eds and gargoyles came out.

"So, how was your date, Romeo?" smiled Eddy.

"It… was not a date… we just went for a walk," blushed Quasi.

'Anyway, what's the plane?" said Hugo.

"Plan?"

"Some soft music?" said Victor playing a violin.

"Some candle light?" said Laverne lighting a candle.

"Or, maybe cozening up by the fire?" said Hugo putting pillows around the fire.

"Or how about we prepare some romantic food?" ask Double D.

"Yea, let's get gravy," said Ed then they heard Madellaine sneezed.

"Gazuntite," said the Gargoyles.

"Thank you," said Madellaine, but she realize who she was talking to, both Quasi, Victor, Laverne and The Eds stoped, while Hugo fluffed the pillows, "You're welcome," Laveren glared at him and bonked his head, shutting him up, then the Gargoyles turn back to stone.

Then Eds soon hid behind the statue head as Madellaine got out off the other room as Quasi showed her La Fidèle.

"You know, I been thinking," whispered Eddy. "What if Madellaine is here to steal that bell?"

"Oh, come now, Eddy," whispered Double D. "Why would she do that?"

"And your suppose to be the smart one. Look at that bell you could be a mega millionaire."

"Well that's true, but she doesn't look like the thief type."

"They never do Double D," whispered Ed.

"For once your right, Ed," said Eddy.

"Ok but let's keep it to ourselves we don't want to upset Quasimodo," said Double D.

"There, coming back down," said Ed as Quasi and Madellaine came down and sat by the fire talking.

"What are they saying, Sock head?" said Eddy but Double D shushed him.

"Ed wants to know what they're saying to, Double D," said Ed.

They soon were shocked to see Madellaine kissing Quasi on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Madellaine asked walking off while Quasi just stood there like a statue.

Wow, I don't know what you said Quasi but good job," said Eddy walking by Quasi.

"Bravo, Quasi," said Double D.

"Aw, it does my heart good to see our boy like that," said Laverne.

"Yes, he does have a certain sav wa fair," Victor added, as Quasi dropped to the floor.

"I hope it's not contagious," said Hugo.

"Oh no, Quasi, has been infected by the cooties!" shouted Ed.

"Oh, Ed, he'll be fine by tomorrow," said Double D. "Yawn!, you know why don't we get some shut eye?"

"Your right, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow," yawned Eddy as he, Double D, and Ed slept on the floor.

(Well, here's the end to another chapter, and guess what? I'd turn 21 today! Any way stay tuned for another chapter


	6. Deception thy name is Sarousch!

(Here is the next chapter. I, Own, Nothing!)

The morning came, The Eds woke up to find the Gargoyles awake but no Quasi.

"Hey, where's Quasi?" said Eddy.

"Oh, he went to speak with Esmeralda," said Laverne. "She was just performing on the village square and I think they went in one of those tents."

"To Quasi and Esmeralda we go!" said Ed about to jump out the window.

"Ed, no this time were taking the stairs," said Double D grabbing Ed's ear.

"Aww, but Ed likes jumping off stuff."

"Yea, Ed, we know that," said Eddy.

Outside the Eds walked to a tent where Quasi was coming out.

"Good morning, Quasi," said Double D, but Quasi with an angry face walked past them like he did not see them.

"Quasi?" said Double D looking worried.

"What's with him?" asked Eddy. Then Esmeralda came out of the tent.

"Hey, Esmeralda!" said Ed but like Quasi she walked past them with an angry face.

"What's with her?" said Eddy. Then Zephyr and Djali came out of the tent too and like Quasi and Esmeralda they had an angry look on their faces.

"What's with them?!" said Eddy.

"Oh dear, what did we miss this time?" said Double D. Then Phoebus came out of the tent.

"Phoebus! Please don't have an angry face like the others!" said Ed grabbing Phoebus.

"I don't have one, Ed!" grunted Phoebus trying to get out of Ed's grip. "But I will if you don't let go of me!"

"Phoebus, what's wrong with everyone?" asked Double D. "Why are they so mad?"

"It's my fault I guess, I told them about how I think the people at the circus were responsible for the thefts," said Phoebus.

"Well at least you're not blaming me this time," said Eddy.

"And I also told Quasi that maybe that girl he was with…"

"Maddie?" said Ed.

"No, Ed, her name is Madellaine," said Double D.

"Any way I told him that maybe since she's from the circus she might be using him to get to something," said Phoebus.

"Get to what?" said Double D.

"I don't know," said Phoebus going to Achilles. "And now everyone is mad at me, how often does that happen?"

"Let's ask the horse," said Ed. "Well, horsey?"

And at that, Achilles started stamping his foot counting, 1… 2… 3…

"Rhetorical!" snapped Phoebus.

"Well I think you're right about the circus," said Eddy.

"Now, Eddy, are you still upset about what happened with the disappearing act?" said Double D.

"NO I'm not!"

"Let's find the thieves, guys!' shouted Ed.

"We don't even know if there are thieves in the circus, Ed," said Double D.

"Well, why don't we go investigate like those CSI people on that show?" said Eddy. "And why don't we start with the head honcho himself."

"Not a bad idea, Eddy," said Phoebus. "But I'm going to guess that you boys will come with me no matter what I say, are you?"

"That's usually how this works," said Double D.

"Well hop on, boys, this going to be fast," said Phoebus as the Eds hoped on Achilles.

"High Ho, Horsey, away!" shouted Ed as they rode to the circus.

Soon Phoebus and The Eds arrived at Sarousch's wagon.

"Now, when we go in let me do the talking," said Phoebus.

"Okay," said Double D.

"Gotcha," said Eddy.

"Roger willco!" said Ed.

Phoebus then opened the door to see Sarousch in front of a box.

"Ah, Captain," said Sarousch. "What a surprise. What are you doing here…"

"You're under arrest, Sar-boo!' said Ed.

"Not yet, Lumpy!" said Eddy hitting him on the head.

"Ignore him," said Phoebus. "I'm here about a rash of robberies."

"A rash, I find that soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion," said Sarousch while unnoticed by the others putting a jewel necklace in a hat.

"We don't mean that kind of rash!" said Eddy looking around.

"Well hello again, my friend, care to do the act again?"

"Oh I'll give you an act right up your…"

"Eddy, please!" said Double D. "Actually, Mr. Sarousch, we're talking about the thefts recently."

"Ahem, portraits!" said Sarousch as the little old man pushed a button on the statue replica of Saroushch's head causing the mirrors around the room to be replaced by portraits of Sarousch.

"Yikes, I think someone loves themselves a little too much," said Eddy.

"Look who's talking," whispered Double D.

"Well we have nothing go missing," said Sarousch sitting down as the old man took off Sarousch's wig. "Except some of my hair. Are any of you capable of retrieving…"

"WIG!" shouted Ed.

"Ed! Calm down remember what we talked about?" said Double D trying to calm a very scared Ed. "It's just a hair pieces, it's not alive, it can't hurt you."

"Okay."

"What's with him?" said Phoebus turning away from the empty boxes he was looking at.

"I'm sorry, Ed is terrified of wigs, I don't know why though," said Double D calming Ed down.

"Well, then if you gentlemen are done here you can go," said Sarousch looking at the portraits of himself.

"So you don't have any jewels here?" said Eddy.

"I do not."

"You sure?"

"Yes" said Sarousch getting aggravated.

"Are very sure?" said Eddy with a grin.

"Yes I'm sure! Why do you keep asking me that!"

"Oh because I found this jewel necklace under that hat."

Sarousch then turned fast around to see Eddy holding the necklace and the hat turned over.

"Gasp!" said Ed.

"Well," sneered Phoebus.

Sarousch turned back around then grinned to himself then gave a fake cry. "Oh, it's true, Captain, and it's all my fault!"

"Ha! Don't try to deny it! We have proof that you… wait what?" said Eddy confused.

"You're confessing?" said Double D.

"Absolutely, she's my fault you know," said Saroushch. "You see, she was a thief when she was six. I thought I could break her out of it if I gave her a job, a place to call home. Oh Madellaine, Madellaine."

"Madellaine?" said Phoebus.

"Oh,Madellaine."

"Madellaine's the thief!?" said Double D.

"Say it isn't so!" said Ed.

"I knew she was a thief all along!" said Eddy.

"Where is she?" asked Phoebus.

"Gone, she and the hunchback are strolling about the town," said Sarousch out of his fake cry.

"Thank you," said Phoebus solemnly.

"No, thank you, Captain."

"We'll let you get back to yourselves.

"We got to find Quasi, he could be in danger!" said Double D.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Eddy.

"We're coming, Quasi!' shouted Ed as Phoebus and the Eds left the wagon leaving Sarousch with a wicked smile on his face.

(Oh no! Sarousch is planning something! Will the Eds figure out they been tricked? Will Quasimodo and Madellaine stay together? Find out next time on Dragon Ball… wait, wrong show, sorry.)


	7. Theft and Heartbreak

(Here is the next chapter, I'm almost done with this! I, Own, Nothing!)

"Have you seen this woman?" said Phoebus showing a picture of Madellaine to a villager. "Do you know where I could find her?" But the villager did not see her.

"Do you boys have any luck?"

"Were working on it!" snapped Eddy as he, Double D, and Ed asked each villager about Madellaine's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, Madam, have you seen this woman around? She's with Quasimodo," asked Double D but the woman did not see her.

"Hey, Buster, have you seen this babe any where?" said Eddy but the man shook his head no.

"Can Eddy come out and play?" said Ed.

"I'm right by you, Ed."

"Hi, Eddy!"

"Oh dear, this is getting us nowhere," said Double D. "If only we had a sign!"

Then on cue Notre Dame's bells were ringing.

"That's strange. The bells should not ring at this time."

"Some thing's not right, come on!" said Phoebus as he rode off with two other guards.

"Hey, wait up. We all don't have horses!" said Eddy, but then Ed put him and Double D on his back.

"Let me be the horse, guys!" said Ed.

"Oh, dear," said Double D.

"High ho, Lumpy!" cried Eddy as they followed Phoebus.

They soon arrived at Notre Dame cathedral where everyone came to see what was happening. Then the priest came running out.

"La Fidèle! It's gone!" the priest cried.

"We must find her or the festival will be ruined!" said Clopin.

"Madellaine must have taken it!" said Eddy.

"Hi, Quasi! Hi, Maddie!" said Ed waving at Quasi and Madellaine who just arrived.

"What happened?" said Quasi.

"What a minute, you don't know?" said Double D.

"No. We just got here."

"Wait, if Madellaine was with Quasi the entire time, then who took the bell?"

"Sarousch!" realized Phoebus. "How could I have been such a fool?!"

"Sarousch?" said Quasi.

"Yes, Quasi, I'm afraid while we were looking for you two, Sarousch stole La Fidèle," said Double D.

"Ya, and she is his accomplice!" said Eddy pointing at Madellaine.

Quasi was shocked to hear this. Then he remembered Madellaine was about to tell him something before this happened.

"Did you know about this?"

"I-I wanted to tell you. I tried," said Madellaine.

"You used me! Which one was La Fidèle? Let's go for a walk, you never cared about me!" said Quasi angrily walking away from her.

"No, that's not true!" pleaded Madellaine.

"You were right," said Quasi to Phoebus.

"Quasi, I'm sorry," said Phoebus. "Take her away!"

"Quasi, wait for us!" said Double D as he and his friends followed Quasi to the cathedral.

"No, Quasi, please just let me explain," Madellaine begged as two guards took her. "Look at me! Quasimodo, just look at me!"

"He's done looking at you!" snapped Eddy slamming the door.

Quasimodo and the Eds walked up the stairs to the bells.

"See, I knew she was a thief from the beginning!" said Eddy.

"I know, I can't believe she did this," said Double D.

"Just goes to show you never trust a thief."

"Right, Eddy, never trust a thief!" said Ed.

"Who would have thought a kind woman like her could commit a crime," sighed Double D. "I'm so sorry, Quasi… ,Quasi?"

The Eds turned around to find Quasi crying on the steps feeling miserable, used, and betrayed.

"Oh, Buddy," said Ed giving Quasi a gentle hug. Eddy and Double D also hugged their heartbroken friend.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, Quasi," said Double D.

"He's right, besides who needs a girl when you got friends like us," said Eddy.

"Thanks, guys," said Quasi with a small smile but that didn't last long. Looking at the flower he had, he began to pluck its petals until he and the Eds heard Laverne's voice.

"Quasi!" Laverne called, as Quasi and the Eds climbed the ladder. "Quasi, Boys, is that you?"

"I 'say, ol'chaps, bit of assistance," said Victor.

"Get us out of here!" said Hugo.

"Where are you?!" said Double D looking around.

"We're in the bell, Sock head," said Hugo.

"That rings a…"

"Don't you finish that, Ed!" snapped Laverne while Quasi removed the bell.

"We gotta hurry," said Laverne.

"Speed is essential," said Victor.

"It's not my fault," said Hugo.

"One at a time," said Quasi.

"Yea, what are you guys yapping about?" said Eddy.

"It's Zephyr!" said Laverne.

"What about the kid?" said Eddy.

"He's gone after them!" Hugo added.

"You mean after Sarousch!?" said Double D. "Oh dear. What are we going to do, Quasi?"

But Quasi answered by going out the window and climbing down the cathedral and into the streets of Paris.

"That's something I expect from Ed," said Eddy.

"That's something I really wanted to do," said Ed.

"What are we doing standing around here for, we got to find Zephyr!" said Double D.

"Sock head's right!" said Eddy. "Ed, take us down!"

"Hooray!" said Ed grabbing his friends but just stood there. "Uh, should Ed take the stairs?"

"For once you have my permission to use the window, Ed!" said Double D.

"Hooray again!" shouted Ed as he jumped out the window and on to the streets making another crater, then they ran to the circus.

"When I get my hands on that Sarousch guy, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!" said Eddy.

"Count me in on this one, Eddy," said Double D.

"Hey, Guys," said Ed.

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Where's the circus?" Ed asked as the Eds saw nothing but junk where the circus should be.

(Oh, no, La Fidèle has been stolen, Madellaine has been put in jail, and Zephyr could be in danger! Will Quasimodo and The Eds find Zephyr and the bell before Sarousch gets away? Why am I telling you all this? Find out next chapter! We're almost done!)


	8. The Rescue

(One more chapter left after this one, Hooray! I, Own, Nothing!)

The Eds looked everywhere in Paris but they could not find Sarousch, so they went to the palace of justice where Phoebus sent the rest of the guards to find Sarousch.

"Were have you boys been?" asked Phoebus.

"Give us some slack! We've looked all over this place trying to find Sarousch," snapped Eddy.

"So was I, but don't worry, he won't get away with a bell that size."

"I think that Sarousch might have more than just the bell, Phoebus," said Double D.

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebus!" cried a now arriving Esmeralda with Quasi.

"Zephyr has gone after Sarousch," said Quasi much to Phoebus's shock.

"I believe that is what Sock Head was trying to tell you about," said Eddy.

"I looked everywhere," said Esmeralda worrying.

"I've got guards all over the city. We'll find him," said Phoebus holding his wife.

"You're looking in all the wrong places," said Madellaine locked in a cell.

"Hi, Maddie!" said Ed.

"What do you mean in the wrong places?" asked Double D.

"Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him. It's the same as the disappearing elephant. There's always a tunnel under the stage."

"Wait! You mean there was a trap door underneath that stage?" asked Eddy. "I told you he was a fraud!"

"Eddy, we don't have time for this!" snapped Double D. "Now where has he taken the bell?"

"He's taking it underground," said Madellaine as Esmeralda realized what she meant.

"The catacombs," said Esmeralda. "He could be using the catacombs."

"Oh come on!" snapped Eddy. "That's just what she wants us to think."

"Eddy's right," said Phoebus. "We go underground and he slips right out of town. Can't you see?"

Esmeralda looked at Phoebus with pleading eyes. "Listen to me, your son's life is at stake. Maybe you should look again, like you did with me."

Phoebus looked back at her and then to Madellaine then he took out his keys.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, you're letting her go!" snapped Eddy.

"Yes, but she's coming along as a prisoner," said Phoebus opening the cell door and tying rope around her wrists and holding the end of the rope with his hands as he led her out the door.

"Should Ed feel sorry for Maddie, guys?" said Ed.

"I, sigh, I don't know what to think anymore, Ed," said Double D walking behind Phoebus with Esmeralda and Ed.

"Hey, Quasi, you're coming or what?" said Eddy snapping Quasi out of his thoughts and heading out with the others.

At the catacombs, Esmeralda led the way, holding the torch.

"Well, it's nice to know some thing's haven't changed," said Double D.

"Yea, the same old bones," said Eddy.

"This reminds me of The Liar of the Chimera from the pits of darkness!" said Ed freaking out Madellaine.

"Is he always like that?" asked Madellaine.

"Lady, I could tell you stories," said Eddy.

Then all of them stopped as they heard a sound coming from the pathway in front of them.

"What was that?" asked Quasi.

"It's the Chimera! It has come to devour our flesh!" shouted Ed.

"That's stupid," said Eddy, then the sound came closer causing Eddy to push Phoebus in front of the group. "But just in case why don't you be in front? After all you have a sword."

"Gee, thanks," Phoebus said sarcastically as the voice came nearer. Phoebus was about ready to attack when the source of the voice was none other then…

"Djali," said Esmeralda.

"What's the goat doing here," said Eddy as Djali just bleats.

"Djali knows where Zephyr is," said Ed causing everyone to look at him.

"How do you know that, Ed?" asked Double D.

"Rolf taught me how to speak goat."

"You had to ask," said Eddy.

"Hurry, Djali, take us to him," said Esmeralda as they followed Djali.

Meanwhile in another part of the catacombs, a boat carrying Sarousch and the bell, being rowed by his goons, was on its way out of Paris.

"Which would go with my eyes? Diamonds or sapphire?" said Sarousch.

"How about iron bars?" Eddy shouted, as Sarousch noticed he was surrounded by guards, Phoebus, Esmeralda, the Eds, Quasimodo and Madellaine.

"Bonjour, Capitaine," greeted Sarousch.

"Surrender now!" Phoebus used the roller, forcing the cage to drop in front of Sarousch, blocking his path. "You got no way out!"

"Oh really? I see things a bit differently."

Sarousch used a puff of smoke and held Zephyr in his hand.

"Mama, Popa!" Zephyr cried. Quasimodo wanted to save him but couldn't.

"Oh no, Zephyr!" cried Double D.

"Let him go!" Phoebus yelled, while Esmeralda gets worried.

"Let him go? I think not, Captain," said Sarousch. "He's my ticket out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, Sarousch," Phoebus got out his sword. "Now release the boy." Then the other guards got out their swords as well.

"Let me pass safely and you may see your precious little boy again," Sarousch ordered.

Madellaine touched Quasimodo's shoulder. "Quasimodo, he means it. He'll hurt Zephyr, but I know how we can save him. Please untie me,"

"Why, so you could escape with Sarousch?" said Quasi still mad, as Madellaine looked upset

"Yea, were not that stupid," said Ed.

"Don't test me, Captain!" yelled Sarousch.

"Papa!" Zephyr screamed. Phoebus did not want to let Sarousch get away but he did not want his son getting hurt so he had no choice. He soon opened the gate.

"Lovely," Sarousch grinned evilly.

"What'll we do, Eddy, what'll we do?" panicked Ed.

"I don't know? Sock head, think of something!" panicked Eddy.

"I-I don't know, I just don't know!" panicked Double D.

Quasi did know what to do. He felt like he failed everyone now. Then Madellaine touched his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Quasi, listen to me, I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. But I am someone you can trust."

"How can I? I've already made that mistake."

"Quasimodo, there's more to me," said Madellaine. Quasimodo stared at her with a surprised look. He looked at the Eds as they gave him a nod saying it's the only way. Quasi then looked back at Madellaine with a small smile and untied the ropes around her wrists. Madellaine took Quasi's hand and led him up the stairs with the Eds close behind.

They soon came to an edge where they could see Sarousch's boat about to come through.

"Ok, what's the plan?" said Eddy, as Quasimodo, who was carrying a rope, threw the end of it across the gap.

"Quasimodo holds the rope and I'll do the rest," said Madellaine as she was about to walk on the rope.

"You have done this before, haven't you?" asked Double D worried.

"I've been… practicing."

"Oh in that case, the kid's doomed," said Eddy but Quasi shushed him.

Madellaine began to walk, focusing on her balance, "The hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins her graceful trick," Madellaine began to lose balance, but she's still working on it, "I can do this, I can do this."

"She can do it, she can do it," said Double D shaking.

"She can't do this, she can't do this," said Eddy shaking as well.

"Maddie can do this, Maddie can do this," said Ed also shaking.

"I know you can," Quasi smiled.

Madellaine smiled and continued on, as Sarousch laughed, holding Zephyr.

Suddenly, Madellaine sat on the rope. Hanging on by her legs, she caught the boy out of Sarousch's hands.

Sarousch gasped when he saw Madellaine holding the boy, "What are you doing here?!"

"Just standing here, looking pretty," Madellaine replied as Quasi laughed.

"Sarousch!"

Sarousch looked up to see Ed, Double D, and Eddy about to fall right on top of him. "Prepare to meet your maker!" shouted Ed.

"Not the face, not the face!" shouted Sarousch but not only did the Ed's jump him but they beat the crud out of him while the rest of Phoesbus's men arrested Sarousch's men.

Madellaine handed Zephyr over to Phoebus and Esmeralda as the two hugged their child, glad that he's safe.

"Captain, we've rounded up all of Sarousch's men. Now all that's left is Sarousch," said a guard pointing at The Eds still beating Sarousch up.

"Hey, Ed, look what I found," said Eddy holding up Sarousch's wig and putting it back on his head.

"Attack the wig!" shouted Ed now bitting Sarousch's head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Sarosuch now being hit and biten.

"Do you think we should stop this?" asked another guard.

Quasimodo, Madellaine, Zephyr, Phoebus, and Esmeralda looked at each other. "Nah," they all said.

(With Sarousch caught, and Zephyr and the bell safe what happens now? Stay tuned for the conclusion.)


	9. An Ordinary Miracle

(The last chapter is here! I, Own, Nothing!)

"Fools! I am Sarousch, no prison can hold me!" shouted Sarousch being carried by Ed toward the prison wagon with the rest of his goons.

"Oh, shut up, fatso!" snapped Eddy as Ed tossed Sarousch in the wagon.

"Now, evildoer, prepare to face the power of… Sheldon Jr.!" shouted Ed holding up a piece of old rotten cheese that god only knows how old it is, but man did it smell! Ed then tossed it into the wagon.

"Mon Dieu! Please let me out! Did I mention I do birthday parties?!" cried Sarousch as the wagon left for the palace of justice.

"Don't you think that was too cruel, Eddy?" said Double D trying not to laugh.

"All I know is, I don't want to be him right now!" laughed Eddy then his face turned serious as he noticed Madellaine talking with Quasimodo.

"Hey, Madellaine!" shouted Eddy as he stomped towards her. "I got one thing to say to you!"

Madellaine stared at Eddy prepared for a big yell.

"You're okay," smiled Eddy as he shook her hand. Quasimodo was Just as surprised as Madellaine was.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Madellaine.

"How could we be?" said Double D. "After all you helped us saved Zephyr."

"Maddie, Ed's friend again!" said Ed hugging Madellaine.

"Ed, my name's not… Oh I'm glad we're friends again too," said Madellaine hugging Ed.

"Oh my, I just remembered the festival is tomorrow!" shouted Double D.

"Then we better hurry and return La Fidèle to Notre Dame," said Phoebus.

"Okay just let me check the bell and see if the jewels are still there," said Eddy as he slid under the bell.

"Yep still there. But I think I should do one more sweep around."

"Ed, if you please?" asked Double D as Ed ran toward La Fidèle, lifted it up and carried it away toward Notre Dame.

"Hey!" shouted Eddy.

"This rings a bell, guys!" shouted Ed.

"There weird," said Madellaine.

"They're great friends, but you're right they are weird," said Quasi as he, Madellaine and the rest followed the Eds to Notre Dame.

The day had finally arrived the festival D'amour was here as Quasimodo rung the bell. All the people cheered, for not only were all their stolen goods returned but now they can celebrate the festival now that La Fidèle has been returned.

"And now, while Quasimodo rings La Fidèle, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear," said Clopin as each couple stood at the board to proclaim their loved one's name.

At Notre Dame the Eds who were right by Quasi, looked down at the celebration.

"Oh, isn't it romantic, Gentlemen?" sighed Double D looking at all the couples.

"The people look like ants down there, guys," said Ed.

"Look at all those people and I can't scam any one of them!" whined Eddy.

"Oh, well, to each his own," said Double D. "Hey, look I think that's Phoebus and Esmeralda down there."

"I love Esmeralda!" shouted Phoebus.

"I love Phoebus!" shouted Esmeralda as the two shared a kiss.

"What makes you say that, Double D?" said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed," said Eddy.

Then the sounds of the bell stopped. The Eds turned to find Madellaine right by Quasimodo holding a flower and Zephyr right by the Eds.

"Quasimodo, you've showed me that the world is full of miracles," said Madellaine.

"Just ordinary miracles," chuckled Quasi. "They happen every day."

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? Quasimodo has finally found his one true love," said Double D. "Doesn't it fill your heart with joy?"

Double D looked to Eddy, Ed, and Zephyr who gave him a look.

Double D sighed. "I know, I know."

"Yuck," said Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Zephyr.

"Yeah, yuck," Quasimodo and Madellaine both said.

The Eds then walked up to the gargoyles.

"Well, looks like Quasi finally found a girl huh," said Eddy.

"Oh yes, I'm so happy I could just mildew," said Victor.

"Oh lighten up, take your heart for granted, sniff, like me," Hugo began to cry.

"There, there," said Ed patting Hugo.

"Aw, she better take good care of our boy," said Laverne.

"Don't worry, I will," said Madellaine. The gargoyles gasped as Madellaine winked at them while their jaws dropped. Madellaine giggled and kissed Quasimodo on the lips as he let go of the rope.

Zephyr then grabbed the rope and rang the bell.

"I love Madellaine!" Quasimodo shouted.

"And I love Quasimodo!" shouted Madellaine.

"Hooray for the new couple!" shouted Ed as all of the people cheered while the Gargoyles smiled.

The Eds walked away and toward the model village and noticed the models of Quasimodo and Madellaine on the model bridge.

"Well, Gentlemen, I think it's time for us to go back home," said Double D.

"Aw, do we have to, Double D?" whined Ed.

"Sock head's right, besides I got some late scamming to do," said Eddy.

"Well you're not leaving without saying goodbye to me this time," said Quasimodo who with Madellaine was behind the Eds. Then the Eds gave Quasimodo a goodbye hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"Don't worry we'll come back," said Double D.

"And this time we won't get back here seven years later," said Eddy.

"Before you go, Quasi has something for you all," said Madellaine.

Quasimodo then went to his model village and left his model Notre Dame to reveal three new models and when Quasi showed the Eds there were models of themselves.

"I made this as soon as you guys left the first time," said Quasimodo.

The Eds each held their individual model selves.

"Oh my, it's… thank you, Quasi," said Double D breathless.

"Wow, a model me!" said Ed playing with his model.

Eddy just looked at his model with tears coming from his eyes.

"Eddy, are you crying?" said Madellaine.

"No. I just got sawdust in my eye from this thing," sniffed Eddy as he and the rest of the Eds put their models in their pockets...

Double D waved. "Goodbye Quasimodo, goodbye Madellaine, Goodbye to you gargoyles as well, you can bet we'll see each other again."

They began to return to the present as everything went white and then faded to black.

Suddenly, they went back home in the Cul-De-Sac. "Well it's good to be back home," said Eddy.

"And it was great to see everyone again, and I'm also glad Frollo was not there," said Double D.

"And Ed's glad that Ed has a little Ed," said Ed playing with his model self.

Both Eddy and Double D looked at Ed in shock.

"Um, Double D, is that the same model Quasi gave us?" said Eddy.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that again," said Double D. "Ed, did you make that in art class?"

"Don't you remember, Double D?" said Ed. "Quasi made this for us."

"Ed, be serious where did you…"

"Uh, Sock head, look," said Eddy as held up the model of himself to Double D. Double D was shocked at this and he slowly took his hand in his pocket and with a shock pulled out his model self.

All the Eds looked to themselves in shock then they turned to the virtual reality machine then looked back to themselves then looked back to the machine.

"Sock head, what happened?" said Eddy.

"I-I don't know, Eddy, It's a miracle," shocked Double D.

"Nope it's an ordinary miracle," smiled Ed as Eddy and Double D look at Ed and back to the machine with smiles on all of their faces knowing that there is a Hunchback friend who will be waiting for them.

"What a minute, if we could bring the models with us here then that means… I could have all of those jewels!" shouted Eddy.

"Oh Eddy," said Double D.

And Ed said, "The End!"

(Well, I'm finally finished with this story. So once again I would like to thank Blue Paratroopa for allowing me to make a sequel of his story The Hunchback of Notre Ed, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride.)


End file.
